Finding and Waiting
by xLongTaxiRidex167
Summary: News is all around Konoha of how Sasuke meets Itachi in a meadow where they will fight. Tsunade sends a trusty team to either stop the fight or help Sasuke seeing as revenge is the only thing on his mind. Although, something happens and one person gets ki


**Summary:** After a long time, Sasuke finally caught up to Itachi. News about this is heard all around Konoha from several ANBUs and the no one is pleased. Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Hinata, Shino, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Temari and Gaara (I was thinking of random characters) all want to help him before it's too late. Unfourtunatly, one of the ninjas trying to protect Sasuke gets killed in the process and he promises to find a way to make that person live again. Along the way, Naruto (well, that rules him out! I guess you should know who it is now…), Sasuke and the others try to find a cure for that one person. POSSIBLE pairings may include the usual/popular ones, but I want to make them hints instead of big scenes (maybe). I think I might include the biju and another character.

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO DON'T MIND THE OOCNESS!**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, because if I did I would make ShikaTem a reality.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you're finally here?" Itachi asked Sasuke who was just standing in front of his back. "What do you want? I have no intention of fighting someone like you."

"I don't care, I'm stronger than before and I will kill you," Sasuke replied.

"You talk big, but how can you get stronger from someone who's weaker than me? If you really want to become strong then get away from Orochimaru. You're pretty stupid for wanting to go to someone who lost his arms to a dying old man." Itachi replied.

Just then, an ANBU was listening in to their conversation and decided to tell Tsunade about what was happening in an open meadow.

"WHAT?" Tsunade shouted, it was so loud that everyone in Konoha heard.

An ANBU started to calm her down by saying that they sent several Jonins and ANBUs down to stop them. Tsunade on the other hand, said that those were good distractions before she sent a _real_ team.

Just outside of the room, Neji heard everything and burst into the room.

"To get Uchiha Sasuke you need more then jonins and ANBUs! Hokage-sama, may I request a rather large team for this?" Neji requested.

"Fine, as long as they are good."

"First,

Uzumaki Naruto: for his connection to Sasuke and his newfound abililities.

Haruno Sakura: Outstanding medical abilities and strength

Hyuuga Hinata: For her ability to stand up when down and two Byakugans are better than one.

Aburame Shino: His use of bugs and knowledge will help.

Rock Lee: His fast and powerful taijutsu will definitly help the team.

Nara Shikamaru: Intelligence and shadow jutsus will help.

And Temari and the Kazekage for their abilities to control wind and sand."

Tsunade was thinking about this…I mean, would you send two jonins, a kage, a genin, and five chuunins for an Akatuki member and Orochimaru's subordinate? The answer was…

"Just bring him back alive." Tsunade replied.

Neji went out to gather everyone to the gate of Konoha and discussed his plan, it was like living the Sasuke Retrieval mission all over again. The reactions were mixed.

"This is so troublesome. What's with Sasuke and getting into these things all the time?" Shikamaru said.

"U-u-u-umm, w-we shouls probably hurry up." Hinata whispered.

Lee just shouted, "Yes, now I can show Sasuke my all new taijutsu moves that Gai-sensei taught me!"

"……." Were Temari's and Gaara's reactions to this team.

Shino just sarcastically said, "You are all the best teamates we can all trust."

Naruto and Sakura were pretty much quiet the whole time…thinking about Sasuke actually standing up to his brother again after three years.

"Sakura…" Naruto whispered in his shakey voice, "This time, we can't hold back. If we have to, we should at least try to knock out Sasuke before he gets killed."

Sakura just replied with a quick, "Mmh."

When Neji finished explaining the plan, everyone jumped up and tried to get to the battle scene soon before something happened to their comrade.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please don't mind the boring-ness of the first chapter! I promise their will be some action is the 2nd or 3rd though. ALL reviews are welcome, good or bad I'm just glad you've read it or even skimmed through my crappy story. By the way, I may include some new characters including a possibility of Temari (she's one of my favorites) having a student who will come useful to Naruto and Sasuke, Akatsuki Leader and Zetsu, the nekomata (two tailed cat, one of the bijus), and maybe some more of Akatsuki. Thank you for actually reading/skimming this, don't forget that it's my first fanfic and I don't usually do these things.


End file.
